High Spirits
|image = |caption = A good old-fashioned Hollywood haunting… |airdate = April 24, 2007 June 4, 2007 (reprint) |writer = Scott Ciencin |published= Simon & Schuster Adult Publishing Group |director = 1416936688 / 9781416936688 |production = Post-Season 8 |previous = Phoebe Who? |next = Leo Rising}} High Spirits 'is the 39th book in the Charmed novel series. It takes place during the Moon Festival (which is in September) placing it at the beginning of Season 8. Summary :''She sang her telegram to a Hollywood star—now he entertains from afar. :Foe to friend, help in our quest to rid this mansion of an unwanted guest. The Charmed Ones travel to Hollywood to attend a big bash hosted by Kevin Peterson, Paige's old flame. Kevin is holding the party at his recently purchased mansion, which he was able to afford because of rumors that it's haunted! Sure enough, ghostly goings-on begin almost immediately, but everyone believes that Kevin is the one behind the "haunting." He confides in Paige that he is not. The ghost reveals himself to be Robert Maxwell, a star of stage and screen who vanished under mysterious circumstances in 1926—right after receiving a singing telegram. A friendly ghost, Maxwell just likes having an audience. But when people start to disappear and the house seals shut, the Charmed Ones realize something evil must also be lurking. It is only with the able assistance of their ghostly ally that they and the rest of the partygoers stand a chance. Characters Major *Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Invited to a weekend party in Hollywood's luxurious mansion, Piper is happy to agree. Unfortunately, as things always go for the Charmed Ones, something supernatural and sister is bound to come their way. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. Invited to a weekend party in Hollywood's luxurious mansion, Phoebe is happy to agree. Unfortunately, as things always go for the Charmed Ones, something supernatural and sister is bound to come their way. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Invited to a weekend party in Hollywood's luxurious mansion by an old friend, Paige is happy to agree. Unfortunately, as things always go for the Charmed Ones, something supernatural and sister is bound to come their way. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Kevin Peterson:' Paige's old flame on the rise to fame. He recently bought Maxwell Manor, and invites his new and old friends to a weekend party. *'Robert Maxwell:' A "ghost" and former Hollywood star tethered to Maxwell Manor. His powers included Illusion Casting, Manifestation, Corporealization, Telepathy, Wisping, and Empathic Projection. *'Emily DuChancey:' The witch who sang Maxwell her telegram. Her powers involved Force Field, Dream Leaping, Sensing, Levitation and Enchanted Singing. *'X'ahroth:' M'Gohrathet's brother. His powers involved Illusion Casting and Channeling. He took over the magic that lied dormant in Maxwell Manor for his vendetta against the Charmed Ones. *'Cassie:' Paige's old schoolmate who was on the wrestling team, and Kevin's love interest. *'Ryan Tobias:' Heir of the Tobias Multinational Fortune, with facial features that resemble a Japanese anime character. Known to have a bad reputation. *'Karl:' Kevin's friend and Ryan's henchman who works in graphic animation. *'Craig:' Kevin's loyal friend and a comedian. He used to be a stripper before starting his comedy club. *'Tamara Banks:' Cassie's friend. Nicknamed "She-vixen". *'Jessica Harlowe:' An environmentalist. Dislikes Karl for his demeanor and business ideals. Minor *'M'Gohrathet:' A demon of illusions of the Clan Eesleviathan. His powers included Illusion Casting. *'Gino:' Robert's manservant and driver. Mentioned *'Chef Nunzio:' Chef at a fancy Italian restaurant. *'Doc Phillips:' Maxwell's physician back in 1926. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, and Piper's husband. Magical Notes Spells Emily's Telegram :''From afar I have watched you, and seen your secret dreams. :I can grant you all you wish for, impossible though it seems. :You will not age, you will not fade, your legacy and your light, :Will be kept alive within these walls by :Emily's power and might. To Vanquish M'Goharthet :Power of Three spell :Demon of this, Demon of that, :Keep your illusions under your hat. :You've been a pest, but we're the best, :So we vanquish thee with all the rest. To Vanquish X'ahroth :Requires a potion made with nightshade and the Power of Three :We sisters three will vanquish thee, :Your illusions will not avail. :By the Power of Three, we swear to see, :You pass beyond the veil. To Bind the Charmed Ones to Maxwell Manor :To the Sisters Three, I give to Thee, :a boon I once granted, to You-Know-He. Renewed X'ahroth Vanquishing Spell :Requires the Power of Three and a potion :Demon of Illusion, we Sisters Three, :Call upon the house and the Power of Three! :We see right through you, and don't you know, :Where you're heading, you don't want to go. Powers *'Channeling:' X'ahroth to channel Maxwell Manor's magic. *'Conjuration:' Robert to create objects out of thin air. *'Corporealization:' Robert to make his intangible body corporeal. *'Dream Leaping:' X'ahroth and Emily to enter others' dreams and manipulate them. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe. *'Empathic Projection:' Robert to make others feel his wanted mood. *'Energy Ball:' X'ahroth to attack the sisters. *'Force Field:' Emily to protect others. *'Flaming:' X'ahroth to teleport. *'Hologram:' X'ahroth to create holograms. *'Illusion Casting:' M'Gohrathet and X'ahroth to create lucid and solid illusions. *'Intangibility:' X'ahroth and Robert become intangible and phase through solid objects. *'Levitation:' Phoebe and Emily to hover in midair. *'Manifestation:' Robert as a manifested spirit. *'Molecular Combustion:' Piper to attack her assailants. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Piper. *'Orbing:' Paige to teleport between places. *'Possession:' X'ahroth to force his will on Robert's spirit and make him attack Cassie. *'Power Extraction:' X'ahroth to steal Emily's powers. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Pyrokinesis:' X'ahroth to create fire. *'Reality Warping:' X'ahroth to manipulate everything inside Maxwell Manor *'Sensing:' Emily to sense Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are witches. *'Telekinesis:' X'ahroth to move objects. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige to move objects. *'Telepathy:' Robert to read others' minds. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' X'ahroth to manipulate Paige's orbing. *'Wisping:' Robert to teleport. Locations *'Maxwell Manor:' A luxurious house that contains powerful magic. Notes and Trivia *The story is set in 2006, which would put the book after Leo Rising. Differences from the Show *The Halliwell Manor is mispronounced as "Halliwell Mansion". *No mention of Chris or Wyatt Halliwell. *Paige Matthews is still single. *Phoebe Halliwell is not dating Coop. *Paige has red hair in this novel despite the picture on the front. International Titles *'Dutch:' Verre geesten (Distant spirits) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise